


The Ghouls' Voyage

by Feather_Burner



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Minor Violence, Sailing, but i may tag it as necessary, by my design, enjoy the read!, it takes place in hell sort of..., it's like fantasy ghoul world, not planning on romance at this stage, ooc ghouls warning, they go on adventures!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feather_Burner/pseuds/Feather_Burner
Summary: When the Emeritus trinity flat-lines and Papa III's ghouls are sent packing, it's up to Swiss to come up with a team of skilled replacements. Sailing seven diverse ghouls across a perilous sea is easy- Getting them all to work together is a different beast.





	1. The Beginning

A sea of black bodies and grey heads bobbed in every direction, every ghoul walking towards their own destination. This was the heart of a little ghoul village at rush hour. Swiss was caught up in the midst of this foot traffic. ‘Unbelievable,’ he thought, ‘that the scapes of Hell stretch on forever, and yet I can’t even move!’ Bored, he decided to “accidentally” kick the ghoul in front of him in the foot. 

“Watch it,” the ghoul snarled, then turned back around. Swiss covered his mouth with a black hand, so not to laugh. Coming down from his momentary high, he spotted a group of ghouls forcefully pushing their way through the crowd. 

They looked different from him and most other ghouls- they were all pointy-chinned with no mouths. One came close to him, roughly pushing him out of their way. “Hey!” Swiss cried, doing his best to chase after them while not being as aggressive as they were. He was quickly noticed by the group.

“What do you want?” One of them asked bitterly, dragging Swiss along to keep up pace. He was bearing a sign that looked like an upside down horseshoe on his cloak- Omega. The fact he- as well as the other ghouls in his posse- were even wearing clothes at all caught Swiss’ attention. No ghouls wore anything down here. Their fur was usually enough to cover them. 

“I want to know where you guys are going in such a hurry- and where you came from!” Swiss panted, looking Omega’s fancy black garments up and down.

Omega side-eyed him. “Just got back from the human realm. Going home so we can take off these suits and then rethink our choices.”

“R-rethink what?” Swiss was so confused. “What were you doing up there- Aah!” The pack of ghouls was taking a sharp turn that Omega didn’t want him to miss, hence the sudden tugging on his arm.

“I don’t really want to explain it right now. But long story short- ah…” It seemed they’d made it out of the tightly-packed village center, and the ghouls all took a few steps away from each other- “...our employer up there recently passed. It’s upsetting, but what can you do? Humans are bound to kick the bucket one way or another.”

“I’m sure,” offered Swiss, “if you visit the Inner Circles during visiting hours, your master’s soul will turn up! A-assuming that he was bound to end up down here.” He took a seat on a mossy stump- forest was all around them now, near the base of a great mountain.

“Right. I wasn’t finished.” Omega flopped onto the grass suddenly, crossing his arms behind his head. “See, what’s infuriating is that they’re asking for replacement ghouls up there. Won’t let us work there anymore.”

“Omega, it was right in the contract! If you’d just read it like I had-”

“Nobody asked for your six cents, Alpha,” Omega shot back, sitting up and shrugging a kink out of his shoulders. “We didn’t plan on telling anyone just yet, the bitter ghouls we are… But now I suppose you know there’s help wanted up there… Yeah…” His gaze bore into Swiss like slowly twisting knives. The others joined in, turning their heads to the side like that might give them a better view.

“What?” Swiss laughed nervously when he felt the ghouls had been staring at him for too long.

“We’re just thinking about our options,” Alpha explained, Omega still scrutinizing away. Swiss swished his tail around as he waited for a better answer.

This time, Omega spoke up again. “If you could manage to round up … say, one ghoul of each element, you could very well replace us. You seem like the determined type… you look strong enough, healthy too.”

“Um, thanks? Wow, that’s a lot to consider-” 

“Take your time and think about it,” Alpha said, waving the pressure off. “The humans won’t find our old boss a replacement overnight, so you have time.”

“Might I ask what your, er, boss did?” Swiss inquired carefully, not knowing how touchy the subject of his death was to all the ghouls present- most of them were talking among themselves, seemingly indifferent. The Water and Earth ghouls were trying to take off their suits. The Air ghoul was looking up at the sky, pensive. 

Alpha stood up and whispered in Swiss’ pointy grey ear the word “Emeritus.” Swiss’ eyes widened in surprise- so these were the famously talked about ghouls who worked for the cursed bloodline… He almost didn’t believe it, until Omega pulled a chain from beneath his jacket. He tossed it. It landed on the tip of Swiss’ tail.

Swiss took the heavy pendant into his hands. It looked to be some sort of upside down cross with a circle around the point where the segments met. Or maybe it was a ‘g’? However, he instantly recognized it as the symbol of the church. “Oh, satan. That’s an intense job… I don’t know if I’m really cut out for that. Aren’t the Emeritus family basically royalty up there?”

Alpha cackled uninhibitedly. “Far from it. If you’ve ever worked in ghoul retail, you can handle those bastards. Trust in me.”

“The Emeritus brothers all passed. The only one left is their ancient father… whom I doubt is capable of leading the church. We don’t know who could be next. The times are a-changin,” Omega said, with what sounded like a smile, despite his hidden mouth. He was starting to accept his return, it seemed.

With a glance back at the rooftops of the village, Swiss considered his options: Stay here, in the world where ghouls could be ghouls and speak their own tongues and omit the donning of clothes; or, he could round up some new friends and try for a change of scenery. When he thought back to that traffic jam, and how they occurred every few days, and how he was sick of it, he had to admit option two looked pretty tempting.

“I’ll do it.” Swiss tried to hand back the necklace, but Omega’s hand stopped his.

“You hold on to that, just in case. It is sacred, so take care of it, alright?” He stood up, signaling for the other ghouls to follow suit. “Now- the door into the next world is on an island across that bay-” he pointed a finger through the trees, where the beginning of a large body of water could be seen.

“But you guys came from the opposite direction,” Swiss mentioned, tossing the inverted metal cross from hand to hand. “That doesn’t make sense.”

“Two portals. One for leaving, one for coming back- got it?” Swiss nodded. Omega continued. “It’ll help if you have some Water ghoul friends. Say, you aren’t a Water ghoul yourself, are you?” Right- he couldn’t tell because he bore no sign. A lot of the ghouls nowadays didn’t.

Swiss bit the inside of his cheek. “I’m actually what you’d call a Multi ghoul.”

“Huh… ‘s that a good thing?” Omega asked. He glanced backwards when he heard the other ghouls making a ruckus. “Be patient, we’re leaving soon.” Then he snapped his attention back to Swiss, silently urging him to continue.

“It makes me quite average, really.” Swiss explained for the thousandth time in his life. “Anything a Fire ghoul can do, I can do… less good. Same with the other types. Is what it is,” he shrugged.

“Oh!” Exclaimed Alpha, “So it’s like a jack of all trades, master of none type o’ deal.”

“I-- pardon?” Begged Swiss.

“Human saying,” Omega said with a wink, “you’ll get used to ‘em real quick.” He paused to stretch. “We better get going.” He signaled the other ghouls to get going ahead of him, and they did, Alpha in the lead. “One last thing! Whose name do I have to blame if it all goes to hell up there?” 

It took the Multi ghoul a second to realize Omega was talking about him.

“I’m Swiss!”

“Then good luck, Swiss!” Without another word, Omega turned and caught up with his ghouls, just before they disappeared within a dense mist.


	2. The Plan

Now that Swiss was alone, he could start planning his next course of action. He needed to find at least five other ghouls, but where in Hell should he start?

The mountain that loomed overhead gave him an idea. 

“Of course- Mountain!” He laughed, and began to bound towards the rocky slopes. Swiss’ best friend was an Earth ghoul who everybody called Mountain, due to where he lived (and his height). Everything else about Mountain was proportionately huge, too- his long, curvy horns; his wiry fur that grew longer than most; the boxiness of his shoulders, etc. He even had a bit of a beard, akin to that of a goat.

Aside from his intimidating physical appearance, there was no reason to fear Mountain. He was the kindest ghoul Swiss knew.

Swiss’ hooves scraped against icy rock and snow as he scaled the mountain. He grunted when a gust of wind blasted his face, unfamiliar with the drop in temperature after not having visited in so long. Still he persisted- nothing could keep him from getting up there and proposing Omega’s wild idea.

“Mountain!” He called, getting close to the top. “It’s Swiss- I’m here to visit!” Hopefully his shouts could be heard over the howling wind.

A large silhouette emerged into Swiss’s field of view. The figure peered town at him, peaking over the cliff he was climbing. Swiss held out an arm, which the ghoul took and helped him up. It was Mountain- thank goodness.

“Swiss! I’m surprised to see you!”

“And I’m very cold!”

Mountain could see that his unexpected guest was shivering- his coat just wasn’t built for these conditions. “Let’s go inside, then.”

The Multi ghoul stayed very closely behind his friend as they trekked to his cabin together. Swiss had been here a couple of times before. He was always impressed by how warm it was on the inside-- today was no exception. Before they knew it, they were inside, and Swiss was sitting on a bed, wrapped in a thick blanket, with a mug of something hot in his hands.

“You sure know how to take care of me,” he joked, blowing on the steamy beverage. It smelled spicy.

“It’s routine by now. You really ought to dress in layers from how on-”

“I had no time…” Swiss paused to sip his tea. It was delicious- probably one of Mountain’s home brews. He had ample amounts of time and patience to make teas and things like that up here. As an Earth ghoul, it came as no surprise he was talented with herbs, but nobody could do anything exactly the way he did.

“Really? What was the rush?” Mountain asked, sitting next to Swiss to share his body heat. The Earth ghoul flicked his tail curiously about. Swiss’ own was trapped inside the blanket.

“This is going to sound unbelievable, but a pack of ghouls just came to me offering me- and potentially you- their jobs.”

Mountain blinked. “Come again?”

“I should probably elaborate. These ghouls had worked with the Emeritus bloodline- you know, on Earth?- except that bloodline just died out suddenly, and so they got fired.”

“...”

“Sooo, that leaves us to replace them!”

Mountain looked doubtful, especially in his eyes, which always betrayed him. “They told you all this, and you believed them? I’m sorry, Swiss, but-”

Swiss was busy trying to find that necklace he’d been given. It was between him and the blanket, which he wasn’t willing to remove. This resulted in what looked like him having a fit under the cover. Mountain laughed.

“What are you doing?”

“Found it!” Swiss exclaimed, handing the piece of jewelry over to his friend. Mountain was silent. “See? They weren’t lying… They told me how to get up there, too. So, my official proposition to you is this: We agree to work for whoever’s next in line, we round up some new recruits, head on over to the portal, and bam- we’ve got new jobs!”

“I see…” Mountain played gently with the metal cross. Then he gave it back. “I’m sorry, Swiss, but I can’t just leave all this. I have my business- just as you have your work- and we have homes to look after.”

Swiss exhaled through his nose. He saw the other’s point, but it wasn’t enough to deter him. “You’re right, but could you imagine if we had the next Papa to look after instead? Imagine the wealth! The comfort! The bragging rights back home!”

The room, cozy as it was with a small fire flickering away and the aroma of spices and herbs lingering in the air, took on a brief silence. Clearly Mountain was thinking this over in his head. He could be so particular. Swiss was grateful for it- someone had to keep this Multi ghoul out of trouble. If only Swiss were more ready to listen to him.

“I’ve thought about it-”  
“Already?” Usually it took him longer than that.

“Yes, and I understand that this may be a great opportunity for us… I’ll do it. But if this doesn’t work out, or turns out to be a scam, it’s all on you.”

“Yes!” Swiss leaned his head against Mountain’s huge shoulder. In his current position, it was more convenient than giving him a full hug, so this would have to suffice. Mountain leaned into it, a bit weary but clearly ready to give this plan a chance. When they broke apart, Swiss continued. “After I get warmed up, we’ll have to search for the rest of the ghouls. I was advised to find one of each element, at least. I’ve already caught an Earth ghoul, but other than that…”

“I have an idea. I know some Air ghouls that like to hang out nearby.”

“You do? Air ghouls are so elusive… they just fly wherever they please. Always teasing me from the trees and the rooftops, those types.”

“I know. But these two seem to have found their spot amidst my territory. Which I can’t interfere with, because technically they’re in the sky, which is not my territory.”

The two lamenting about Air ghouls prompted laughs out of both of them- for they sounded so bitter suddenly, and it wasn’t like them at all.

“Done with that?” Mountain offered to take Swiss’ mug, which was empty by now.

“Yes. Thank you for your generosity, Mountain.”

Without saying a word, Mountain took the mug back to the counter and washed it for the last time with a rag. He understood he would be leaving most of his few underworldly possessions behind when he and Swiss left for good. 

“Is it alright if I bring a few things? Maybe a few stones- useful ones, like healing stones and such?”

Swiss stretched, finally abandoning his cocoon of warmth, and stood up. “I think we’re going to need them!” With that, Multi grabbed a bag and filled it with minimal supplies- a handful of powerful crystals like he’d mentioned, some blankets in case it got cold (one of which he draped around Swiss before they left), and a jar of tea leaves.

“Ready to go?” Swiss asked, eager hand placed on the door. The cross, hanging from his neck, glinted hope.

Mountain gave an affirmative nod, and they set out on their big adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long wait, I give you the next chapter!  
> I've had this idea for the plot since the story's inception, but I never expected Mountain ghoul to be such a mom... I'm happy he turned out that way.  
> Stay tuned, while I try to adhere to a more regular schedule from now on .


End file.
